tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna Hale/Traits
personality Johanna had always been painfully shy when she was human, only opening up completely around her family, and this trait carried on into her vampire life. Whenever threatened or shy, Johanna can often be seen hiding behind her family members, particularly Jasper. Nevertheless despite her timid nature, Johanna has a very warm and bright personality. She is rather intelligent for the age she was turned at, to which Edward finds himself constantly surprised by her thoughts. She enjoys listening to music (this developed into a special bond between Edward and herself), shopping for the latest fashion (though is not as enthusiastic as her sisters) and is an avid artist. She can be humorous at times, and always loves to laugh at a joke. Johanna looks to Carlisle and Esme as her parents, always referring to them as "Mum and Dad". Though close to all of her adoptive siblings, Johanna has always had a more separate and private bond with Jasper due to their biological relation. Johanna looks up to Jasper a lot and feels as though she can depend on him with anything. physical description Johanna is said to bear great resemblance to her older brother, Jasper Hale. She has the same honey blond as Jasper, with her curls running all the way down to the middle of her back. Standing at just 5'1, Johanna is petite and is often mistaken for a child. Bella describes Johanna to having childlike features, and a delicate, soft face that reminded her of pure innocence. As a result of their similar physical features, Jasper and Rosalie will often pose as twins who have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen while attending the high school in Forks: Johanna plays along with this story and poses as Rosalie's (and Jasper's) younger sibling. Due to growing up in Texas, Johanna has a southern accent. She is able to perfectly mimic an american accent though prefers using her regular voice as it "feels more natural". Her voice is said to be soft, musical like, and divine. Johanna is often depicted as being exceptionally beautiful. Jasper comments that her smile reminds him of their birth mother. Like the other Cullen's, she has pale, marble-like skin and bruise-like purple shadows under her eyes, which appear gradually as her thirst increases. Like all vegetarian vampires, Johanna has golden eyes, though they turn darker, eventually becoming black, as she grows thirstier. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, Johanna sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded into her skin. abilities Clairsentience Some vampires have extra abilities beyond normal which amplifies an ability they had as a human. Because Johanna had a natural talent of reading people when she was human, that gift was amplified when she became a vampire, which allowed her to see the past/history of someone with a single touch. At first, when Johanna first discovered her gift, she could only see the past of her victims as she fed from them. She eventually confronted Jasper about it, and after touching him - and seeing his past - Johanna understood quickly what she could do. It took Johanna a long while before she gained control over her gift. She requires physical contact for her gift to work, and can choose whenever she wants to use it. It is because of her gift that she knows in great detail, everything about her adoptive family: where they were born, their family, how they came a vampire, etc. Despite her ability being similar to Aro's and Kate's, Bella is not immune to Johanna's gift. Carlisle suggests the reason behind this is because Johanna's gift gives her visions of the past, rather than letting her scan the memories in the mind. Category:Trait Pages Category:Caity95